


Parenting is rough

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, Ian x Mickey - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked:</p><p>"prompt please...ian and mickey have a daughter and are super over protective of her when aunt Mandy does her make up"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting is rough

"Hey, you know what would be fun?" Mandy asked, leaning over the back of the couch where her niece, Sophie, was sitting.

"What?" the twelve year old asked with excitement in her eyes. She loved spending time with her aunt.

"How ‘bout I do your makeup? You’re old enough now to start wearing some, I was already wearing it way before I was your age." She informed the younger girl. "But I didn’t have anyone to teach me since mom was always high or some shit. I guess I learned through experimenting." 

Sophie followed Mandy into her bedroom and sat on the bed, waiting as Mandy grabbed a huge makeup bag busting at the seams and dumped the contents on the bed next to her niece. 

They were too busy giggling and too focused on the task at hand to notice the sound of the front door opening and closing a few minutes later. 

"The fuck?" Mickey asked from the doorway giving Mandy a death glare. 

"It’s just a little makeup Mick, chill."

"Shes only twelve for fucks sake, she doesn’t need all that gunk on her face." Mickey said loud enough to catch the attention of Ian who was in the kitchen.

"Hey what’s going on." He asked as he walked up behind his husband, resting his chin on Mickey’s shoulder and looking in the room.

"Mandy’s trying to turn our daughter into a fucking whore already.” Mickey informed him, making Mandy roll her eyes and cross her arms.

"Fuck you." She spit out and flipped him off.

"I-I wanted to wear it." Sophie mumbled, trying to stop the arguing. 

Mickey’s eyes softened as he looked at his daughter but before he could say anything Ian sighed and walked over to sit down next to her.

"You’re just a little too young for it okay?" he said putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, can’t have you growing up too fast." Mickey said more calm now, moving across the room to stand in front of his little girl. He ran a hand through her hair gently and kissed the top of her head. 

"Plus do you really want to get advice from Mands, I mean look at her." he said jokingly, earning a smack to the back of the head from his sister. But everyone was laughing now and the tension was gone.


End file.
